Sonic The Hedgehog: Dimensional Insurgency
by Faeriesque
Summary: 6 years later, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver and Amy end up in an alternate dimension, one that is similar to their's, only that Sonic and Shadow don't exist and the country has been taken over by Eggman Nega, who has a deadly plan to awaken a threat to both normal and alternate dimensions. T for language and suggestive themes. Sonamy, Silvaze and possible Taiream.
1. About the Characters

I forgot to state this at the beginning of the story, but before you read this story, the characters are all different ages. Here's a quick spoiler: the story is set 6 years later, and the alternate dimension is another 6 years ahead. I don't consider Shadow to have an age, therefore he is ageless. There will be references to Bleach (the anime) where the spells strongly sound like Kido spells from Bleach. However, only certain characters can use the Kido spells, hence the spell users (or mages).

(Regular) Amy Rose

Age: 18

Spell user?: No

(Alternate) Amy Rose

Age: 24 (see the difference?)

Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 21

Spell user?: No

Shadow the Hedgehog

Ageless

Spell user?: No

Silver the Hedgehog

Age: 20

Spell user?: Yes

Blaze the Cat

Age: 20

Spell user: Yes

(Alternate) Cream the Rabbit

Age: 18

Spell user?: Yes

(Alternate) Miles 'Tails' Prower

Age: 20

Spell user: No

(Regular) Cream the Rabbit

Age: 12

Spell user?: Yes

(Regular) Miles 'Tails' Prower

Age: 14

Spell user: No

(Alternate) Vanilla the Rabbit

Age: 42

Spell user: Yes

If you want to see what the characters look like, go to my Instagram blueswansong.


	2. Chapter 1

Shadow was running as fast as possible.

The city had been attacked by robots, Sonic had been overwhelmed and was in critical condition, and Shadow was outnumbered, therefore he had to run.

"These robots are almost everywhere!" Shadow cursed, looking down at a seriously injured Sonic. "He won't last long in this state. He needs help."

Shadow ran into a dead end and what seemed to be an ambush, where he was greeted by another army of robots. Now there was nowhere to escape.

"Grrr... These bastards! We're surrounded!" Shadow growled. "At this rate, he'll die if I don't. I have no other choice."

He pulled out a chaos emerald and a blinding light shone through the area after Shadow had used,

"Chaos control!"

With that, both Sonic and Shadow had instantly vanished, not knowing that a mistake had been made.

Shadow observed his surroundings. The magenta district looked entirely different. The once vibrant apartments were now almost lifeless, the streets were nearly deserted, except for a few robots roaming around, the flower shops were barren and finally, the presidential building, had a peculiar sign on it, resembling Eggman.

"This isn't the Magenta district. This is a ghost town." Shadow pointed out. He then quickly turned his attention to the seriously injured Sonic, laying him down, placing an ear to his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat.

It was very weak, but his heart was still beating, which could halt at any moment from blood loss.

"Thank Chaos," he sighed. "Now I need to get him to Vanilla, she'll help him at the hospital."

Someone was passing by. It was a woman, who seemed to be in her early 40s. However, those were the only noticeable features about her as her face and entire body was covered with a black robe. Shadow immediately noticed that it was Vanilla.

"Vanilla!" Shadow called out, going over to her.

"Stop! Who... Are you!? Spies sent from the government!?" Vanilla asked aggressively, getting on the defensive.

This was unlike Vanilla. She was normally calm, collected, kindhearted and sweet. But now, she was defensive and somewhat paranoid. All without a given reason.

"No, Vanilla! It's me, Shadow! This is faker-- I mean Sonic. He needs your help, if he doesn't get treatment he'll die." Shadow quickly explained. "We're not spies of any sort. I don't know what you're talking about."

Vanilla let down her guard. "Come here, I'll take you to get him treated." She lead Shadow out of the city, and into a large forest. It was a long path, but they eventually arrived at their destination.

They were now outside a two storey building, which was in the suburban area of the city.

"This is the clinic. It was vacant building, before the hospital was taken charge of. They'll only let the 'chosen ones' be treated. Here, we'll treat anyone." Vanilla explained.

"But why would they do that? The hospital is meant to save lives-"

"I'll explain later. He could die. Bring him in." Vanilla opened the doors and Shadow was greeted to a strong, pearly light which nearly blinded him. He looked up to see he was now in a large entrance.

"We need a stretcher please, this patient is in critical condition! Are there any emergency rooms available?"

"Over here, nurse Vanilla!" One of the doctors took Sonic from Shadow and placed him on a stretcher.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"He needs emergency treatment. There's no chance of him lasting in this condition."

Before Shadow could ask anything else, Sonic was wheeled off to an emergency room. The treatment sign lit up. Now all Shadow could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 2

Shadow was patiently waiting for Sonic's treatment to end. For once, he was actually worried for Sonic (or as he would call him, faker) was close to death. He was reckless, but for him to be this reckless as a 21-year old was still quite worrisome.

"Here, have a hot drink." Shadow was knocked out of his daze when someone offered him the hot beverage.

"Ah, thank you..." Shadow thanked. He looked to his side to see someone very familiar. It was... Cream? Something was off. Cream looked far too mature for a 12 year old. "Wait, Cream is that you?"

"Of course it is, and how do you know my name?" Cream asked, sounding confused.

"Of course I know who you are. Aren't you 12?"

"I'm 18 and who are you? Who is mom treating in there?"

"I'm Shadow. And the person in there is faker-- Sonic. He was attacked by robots. I used chaos control " Shadow answered. "What is this place?"

"This is... Negatropolis." Shadow's eyes widened in shock. Eggman Nega had come into power.

"Since when!? And how!?"

"The president was overthrown... Then he took power... A lot of us protested against it. Then he went insane and attacked us, trying to eliminate us while we were protesting peacefully. People started fleeing, some got captured. We have no chance against him." Cream explained, sounding disheartened.

"Didn't someone try to defeat him before he became a threat?" Shadow asked.

"Nope. No one can fight against him. He's so powerful, no one stands a chance against him."

"What? How comes none you know who we are?"

"Because we've never known anyone called Shadow or Sonic."

"I see, what about Amy?"

Cream's eyes filled with tears upon hearing about Amy. "Amy..."

"Ah, what's wrong!? Did I say something to hurt you!?"

"No... Let's just say, she doesn't exist here anymore." Cream answered, trying to hold back the pain in her voice.

"Sister Cream! We need your help, her condition has worsened!"

"Be right there!" Cream got up from her chair and rushed over to the area of the problem. Shadow was baffled. They were in a place where no one knew him and Sonic and Eggman Nega had managed to get power. Something just didn't add up.

What in chaos is this? It feels so... Odd. Like I'm floating. There's no pain.

As if nothing ever happened.

It's peaceful.

Huh? What's this?

A bright light... Am I dead?

No, I'm not dead, the pain is coming back.

"Ughh... Ngh..." Sonic groaned in pain, as he opened his eyes to a harsh white light and a plain ceiling.

"Faker, you're awake!"

"Oh Sonic, you're awake now. How do you feel?" Vanilla asked.

"Still a bit achy, but I'm feeling a lot better. Those robots were strong..." Sonic sat up, wincing slightly. "This room... It's smaller than usual, what ward is this?"

"This isn't a ward, faker." Shadow answered.

"It's an emergency clinic." Vanilla added on. "We're outside the city. Where I found you and Shadow."

"Why outside the city? And not the hospital?" Sonic asked, sounding confused.

"Sonic, this is a different dimension to ours. I'm just as confused as you are."

Shadow and Vanilla fully explained what was going on.

"I see, but how do we get back to our dimension?"

"I don't know much about that, but you can go and ask Tails."

"Tails! Of course he'd have something on this. Maybe he has a way for us to get back to our own dimension." Sonic beamed.

"Only problem is, we don't know where he's hiding." Vanilla stated. "Ever since the city was taken control of, we haven't received anything from him. We're worried sick."

"Well, we need to go find him-- Ouch!!" Sonic tried getting out of bed only to be stopped by a sharp pain he felt as one of his major wounds reopened, causing blood to appear on his bandages.

"Sonic, be careful! You've reopened one of your wounds!" Vanilla told him off. Shadow pushed him down to the bed in order to keep him still. "You're an idiot, faker."

"Stay still," Vanilla lit an incense stick and her hands lit up with a mint green aura on Sonic's wound. Sonic took a deep breath, only to succumb to the pleasant feeling and the oncoming drowsiness.

"This is, a nice feeling..." Sonic muttered before quickly falling asleep.

"What are you doing?"

"Speeding up the healing process. I don't want to fully heal his wounds since he hasn't rested properly yet. If I fully heal him there's a chance he'll go blindly to find Tails and end up getting captured by Nega." Vanilla explained.

Meanwhile, Cream was standing on the balcony, looking at the midnight sky, and the ominous red glow from the city that was once free.

"Sonic, Shadow, huh? They said they came from a different place. Sounds a lot better than this one... Where Eggman was just a nuisance..." Cream thought, when her mind was intercepted with a telepathic interaction.

"Cream can you hear ?"

"Tails!?"

"Yep, good news, I'm safe. I haven't been captured. Me, Silver and Blaze are at my workshop."

"Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Not just yet."

"What do you mean?"


	4. Chapter 3

"They might be onto me. Some of my technology has been hacked and tampered with. If you want to find me, I'll give you the location. But you have to be quick. It won't be long until they find us. My coordinates are..."

With that, the telepathic communication was ended. Cream left the balcony and ran to find her mother, who was busy washing her hands inside her office.

"Mom! It's Tails, he's safe." Cream stated.

"Good timing," Vanilla grinned. "Have you got his location?" Cream nodded in response to her question and told the co-ordinates of Tails' base.

"Ummmm, Sonic? Are you awake?" Cream quietly asked, knocking gently on the door.

"Umf, yeah, come in." Sonic grunted. "198, 199..."

Cream opened the door to see Sonic, who was still covered in bandages, doing push ups. It was obvious he couldn't stay still for long. Cream rushed over to him as he was doing his final push up.

"200."

"Sonic, you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this! Your wounds already reopened once!" Cream chided him, helping him up and to his bed. Sonic looked at the older girl with astonishment.

"Cream... No way! You look so different for being 12!"

"I'm 18, Sonic. I'm not 12..." Cream sighed.

"Well, the Cream of my dimension is 12..."

"Anyway, I need to check on you and make sure there's no hidden complications." Cream replied, performing a quick examination on Sonic.

"Seems like there's no sign of internal injury. Still, you should be resting. Getting tachycardic is never a good thing." Cream advised.

She was ready to sedate sonic when Vanilla and Shadow entered.

"Don't sedate him just yet," Vanilla told Cream. "Have you told Sonic about what we have to do tomorrow?"

"That reminds me, Tails is safe. He said they're hiding in Treeshroud forest, which is on the other side of the city. We have to get to him by tomorrow." Cream stated.

"Thank goodness! It's good to know he's safe. We need to find a way back to our own dimension." Sonic rejoiced.

"It won't be easy, faker." Shadow replied.

"He's right," Vanilla added on. "The area may be crawling with spies and if we get caught, there's no chance of getting back to your dimension."

"Nega's far more powerful than Eggman, after they overthrew the president, Eggman was meant to be president. But Nega was obsessed with power. No one knows what happened to Dr Eggman. He was never heard of after that."

"Even people... Didn't know who he was."

"Um, excuse me... Do you know what happened to Dr Eggman?" Cream asked, for the umpteenth time to a different person.

"Who is Dr Eggman? The only Eggman there is is Eggman Nega."

"You mean... You don't know who Eggman is?" Cream asked in shock. It seemed like everyone had forgotten about Eggman.

"But there only is Eggman Nega. There isn't another one."

"...What?" Sonic slightly fretted. "He's more than a pest, he's destructive... Which gives me more energy to defeat him."

"Anyway, you need to rest, Sonic. We'll be setting off very early tomorrow. Cream, put him to sleep." Vanilla demanded.

"Yes mom, goodnight, Sonic." Cream said, injecting the anaesthesia into Sonic's IV line.

"Sleep well, Faker." Shadow coldly said as him and Vanilla left the room.

"Good night, you lot." Sonic yawned, as his eyes slowly shut.

Sonic opened his eyes to be staring at a ceiling. He instantly recognised it and realised he was at Amy's. Not only did he wake up to that, but a cold feeling and a dull ache on his head.

"Ugh... What happened? Why does my head hurt?" He asked himself.

"Oh Sonic, you're awake. It was cold last night, you decided to sleep on my roof, and the next morning I found you outside my door, with a bruise on your head and a high fever." Amy entered the room and felt his forehead. "Your fever's gone down, but you're still a bit warm. You know sleeping on the roof isn't healthy. You can knock on my door and I'll let you in,"

"Yeah, I know." Sonic replied. Amy had just left the room to go get some towels, leaving Sonic alone. He then felt a wave of a nightmarish heat and a harsh pain from his chest tightening rapidly, making it harder to breathe. Shouting was almost impossible since Sonic was hyperventilating.

"Ack-!! Amy! Amy...!" Sonic wheezed. His vision faded to white.

Sonic gasped as his eyes flew open. He was covered in sweat, his heart monitor was beeping rapidly along with his heartbeats and due to that, his remaining wounds burned. This lasted for 2 long minutes before he calmed down.

"Just a dream... Thank Chaos..." Sonic sighed.

He remembered Amy. Before she was a girl who obsessed over him. After 3 years of not seeing her, she had completely changed from chasing after him at first sight with "SONIC!!" to "Hi Sonic, out on one of your runs again?" And calmly approach him. It made him feel more free. He lay still in his bed, thinking,

"I wonder what Amy is doing right now?"

Amy stared at the ceiling, knowing something was wrong. Unable to sleep, she slipped out of bed and went outside to catch fresh air. Looking up at the full moon, she felt something, no. She knew something was out of place.

"I wonder... Where Sonic is?" Amy thought.


	5. Chapter 4

"Sonic, wake up." Cream gently shook Sonic, softly awakening him with a quiet groan.

"Yeah Cream, I'm awake. Been awake for the past half an hour." Sonic yawned, slowly opening his eyes.

"We need to leave, because once the sun rises, the fog lifts and the chances of us getting caught will be higher. Wear this," Cream explained, helping Sonic out of bed and passing him a black cloak. "It's a cloak that prevents you from getting detected. Remember, we have to be fast."

"Fast is my middle name. They don't call me the fastest thing alive for no reason," Sonic grinned.

"Shut up, faker." Shadow growled.

"These two," Cream sweatdropped at their childishness, as Vanilla entered the room.

"Are you done yet, Cream and Sonic?" Vanilla asked, looking through the open door.

"Oh yes, we're done."

"Good, let's go."

The four of them left the hospital for a long journey to the other side of Negatropolis, in quest to get to Tails' workshop. Sonic, being typical, was going at a fast pace, only to be told by Shadow that he was going too fast and that poor Vanilla and Cream were already exhausted. Good thing was that they were almost there, since Cream had run out of breath.

"Sonic, let's take a break, Cream is far too tired." Vanilla tiredly spoke, sitting down on a log. The rest of them done the same, while Cream just dropped to the floor, face first. "Cream, are you alright?"

She didn't answer. She was so tired, she had fainted from exhaustion.

"Take that as a no then." Sonic shrugged.

"Vanilla, when you said the hospital was only available for the 'chosen ones', what did you mean?" Shadow questioned.

"The hospital is closed off to the public." Vanilla started off. "Before Nega came into power, it was open to everyone. Me and Cream worked there. When Eggman Nega took power, anyone who was against his rule lost their positions. It happened to me, Cream and everyone who works at the emergency clinic. Now that the hospital has been closed off to the public, they decide whether they treat you or not, even if the situation is desperate." Vanilla explained. "Everyone was against this, and a lot of people took to the streets in protest. Cream and Amy being part of it."

Sonic's ears stood up at the hearing of Amy. "You mean, there's an Amy in this dimension?"

Vanilla's heart slightly dropped. "There was."

"What do you mean, there was?"

"She died after being wounded in the crackdown. It destroyed Cream. She was doing everything to save her, but it wasn't enough."

Sonic's heart sank. "No, Amy..."

Shadow noticed the sadness in Sonic's eyes. It wasn't a strong sadness, but a sign of sorrow.

"Faker? But doesn't he not like Amy?" Shadow thought.

"In any case, the sun is beginning to rise. We have to get to Tails and fast."

Shadow picked up the unconscious Cream, and ran along with Vanilla and Sonic. The fog was beginning to lift and fast, causing their movements to become faster.

"We should be getting close," Vanilla pointed out.

"Vanilla! Cream! Over here!" A voice called out, signalling them to follow.

"Who is that?"

They were all outside of what used to be an abandoned warehouse, with someone who had hidden themself.

"Thanks for getting us here, but who are you?" Vanilla asked, taking down her hood.

"I'm Blaze." She removed her hood to show herself. "Sonic and Shadow know me."

"Blaze!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Does that mean Silver is with you too!?" Shadow did the same.

"Yes, we've been here for some time. We were caught up in a typhoon that landed us here." She stated. The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Tails, walking towards them.

"Blaze, who are you talking to?" He yawned, before being pounced on by Cream and nearly falling over.

"Tails! I missed you so much, I honestly didn't want to know if he captured you." Cream bubbled, squeezing poor Tails, who was still half asleep.

"I missed you too Cream." Tails replied,

"Tails, thank goodness you're safe. Me and Shadow need your help." Sonic said in a somewhat begging tone.

"Who are you? I never seen you around here before."

"It's a strange story. It's best if we talk about this inside." Vanilla suggested.

Tails was at his large computer, typing away at the numerous keyboards surrounding him, when he noticed something very alarming, alerting everyone else who was in the room.

"This is serious!" Tails gaped at the large screen. "The time-space continuum has been damaged!"

"No way!"

"What!?"

"Does this explain why the four of us wound up here?"

"Yes. But there doesn't seem to be a sign of what caused it. All that I know is that the stability of Sonic's and our dimensions are collapsing." Tails explained. "I believe that Eggman Nega and the Emeralds has something to do with this."

"Both Sol and Chaos?"

"Yes. But Knuckles hasn't contacted me since. When Eggman Nega came into power, I noticed a huge beam of light shining into the sky from Angel Island, where the master emerald is. It was the first sign something was off."

"We have to go to Angel Island right away." Vanilla stated.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean? Knuckles could be any possible danger if Eggman Nega decides to make a move on Angel Island." Cream asked.

"Yes, we need to head to Angel Island, but we also need a plan to find out what Nega is up to and overthrow him. Shadow, Sonic, Silver and Blaze." Tails turned around on his chair. "You can all fight, am I correct?"

All of them nodded. "Good. But the 4 of you won't be enough, now our Amy's gone."

"You're saying that we need someone else?"

"Yes. Someone else from one of your dimensions to fight."

Sonic was the first to say, "Amy."

"Faker, have you lost it!? Dragging Amy into the current situation would ruin her!" Shadow aggressively replied.

"Well I understand that you're concerned about Amy, but she's the strongest girl I've ever known. She'd be a great help and I know she can help us overthrow Eggman Nega."

"Faker..." Shadow growled, ready to jump on Sonic.

"Shadow." Silver subtly replied, resting a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Amy isn't weak. Amy can fight for herself. Sonic is right, Amy can help us."

Shadow loosened up. "Fine."

"I've finished repairing my dimensional teleporter, all I need is to get in touch with someone from Sonic's dimension and have them get Amy here." Tails explained. "It'll take a while."

With that, Tails immediately sunk into work. Hours and hours passed, until Tails finally got in touch.


	6. Chapter 5

"Good news!" Tails smiled at the screen. "I managed to get in touch with the Tails of your dimension."

"Really!? Tails!? Buddy can you hear me!?" Sonic shouted.

"Yes Sonic, I can." The 14 year old fox replied. "The day you crossed dimensions with Shadow, the stability was weakened enough that his chaos control brought you here. Sending someone to your dimension wouldn't be as difficult as bringing you back."

"You have a dimensional transporter, right?"

"Yes. Amy is right here with me."

Sonic felt his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to say something, but failed twice. Silver noticed this as a sign of,

 **Possible affection.**

When he finally mustered up the confidence, he said,

"Amy. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can."

"Amy, I need you to listen to me."

"Go ahead."

"Amy, we need your help."

"And why?"

"Look. We're in a dimension that has been taken over by Eggman Nega. Right now, there's only 4 of us that can fight. We need one more. And that person is you."

"Sorry, I'm not cut out for-"

"Amy. You're the strongest girl I've ever known, and you can't let anyone down with your amazing fighting skills. When you took down an entire wave of 50 robots by yourself, you have no idea how happy I was for you. Please, you're the only one who can help us to take down Nega."

"Amy, he's right." Blaze added on.

Amy looked at Tails.

"Amy, he's right. We believe in you. Please Amy, you have to get over there. They need your help." Tails pleaded.

Amy noticed the desperation in all of them. She knew if she made the wrong decision, not only would lives be at risk, she would let everyone she knew down. Finally gaining her confidence, she agreed to do it.

"Tails, send me over there."

Tails smiled at Amy. "Go to the transporter then. They're all waiting for you."

Amy obeyed and ran to the transporter. She looked up at the blue energy emitter and knew what she had to do.

"Initializing transporter... Amy, press that black and blue button in front of you!"

She pressed it and was engulfed with a bright, blue light. With that, she was gone.

The blue light blinded everyone in the room. Once it faded, a pink hedgehog stood where the teleporter is, looking completely dumbfounded.

"What... Is this place?" Were Amy's first words.

"My workshop." Tails answered.

"Amy? Is that you...?" Cream asked, her eyes filled with tears. "It is... It really is..."

Cream pushed Sonic and Silver out of the way and ran to hug Amy before weeping into her shoulder. "Amy! Amy!" Looking confused, Amy hugged Cream back.

"Okay, okay Cream, calm down. I know you're a little excited to Amy, but now's not the time." Vanilla gently moved Cream away from Amy.

"Yeah... I'm sorry Amy..." Cream apologised.

"No really, it's fine." Amy replied.

Sonic stood there, staring at the girl who just travelled dimensions. His eyes were purely focused on Amy. His pupils widened so there was more black in his eyes than green. Shadow and Silver were the first to notice.

"Sonic? Sonic~" Silver shook Sonic who was frozen on the spot and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Silver... Don't even bother. He's being stupid." Shadow placed his hand on Silver's shoulder.

Blaze was sorting herself out when she saw something very alarming, causing her to shout, "Get out now!"

Everyone's attention turned to a panic stricken Blaze.

"Nega is attacking!" She shouted, only to be blown away by another explosion.

"BLAZE!" Silver shouted.

"Everyone to my jet!"

Everyone retreated to the jet, except for Blaze, who was incapacitated by the rubble and Silver who was trying to get her free, using his psychic powers.

"Silver, get away!" Blaze shouted.

"No, I won't leave you!" Silver refused and picked Blaze up.

"I see, we have newcomers. I didn't know that the awakening of the Banshee caused them to come here. But no one comes here under my rule..."

"Commander, what are your orders? We have unidentified people on view."

"Blast them. And don't stop. Make sure they do not escape."

The large airship started rapidly firing bullets at the two who were desperately trying to get to the jet, whilst Tails was frantically preparing for take off.

"How long till take off!? He's struck near the jet!" Shadow asked aggressively.

"Not long, I'm concerned for Silver and Blaze!" Tails replied, frantically trying to switch on the machines for take off.

"I'm on Tails! Start the engine!" Silver panted.

"On it!"

Tails pulled the handles, causing the jet to lift in the air. It scared everyone at first, since the cockpit was shaking violently before easing up as they went higher. The enemy forces had gone, giving them the chance to rest, for a good amount of time.

"That was a close one," Silver sighed, turning his attention to Blaze. "Blaze your leg- it's bleeding!" Silver noticed the bright red stain on Blaze's white leggings, causing everyone to turn their attention to the girl who was injured.

"No really, Silver it's fine-" Blaze winced, as she was trying to sit up.

"Stay still," Vanilla told Blaze, cutting the leg of her white leggings, pulling small pieces of the debris out before using her healing aura to heal her leg.

"Blaze, you're injured, how come you're so... Kept to yourself?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not. If I'm injured, I'll be a burden to everyone. I'd be useless if I was injured." Silver felt his heart break upon hearing what Blaze had said. His face softened, as if he was going to cry.

"Oh, Blaze..." Silver thought, almost bursting into tears. "You're not a burden, Blaze. And you never will be."

"We all get injured from time to time. We have to be useless at some point. Now suck it up and stop making it seem like it's just you." Shadow said in a cold tone.

"Shadow!" Tails muttered in a hurt tone. "That was a bit harsh."

"And? It's the truth."

Everything was dead silent until a loud explosion sent shockwaves through the cockpit. They had been hit by a missile and if something wasn't done about it, they'd crash into the ocean without having the chance to reach Angel Island.

"We've taken a direct hit!" Shadow shouted, looking at the fuming engine.

"Crap! If we get hit once more, we're finished." Tails snarled, trying to control the engine. "Great! Now the engine is starting to overheat."

Amy, Sonic and Shadow were the first to try and cool off the over heating aircraft. Blaze watched as everyone was doing something, while she was laying idle due to her injuries. Blaze felt guilty for not being able to do anything. She pushed herself up, deciding she wouldn't be useless anymore.

"Vanilla, open the door leading to the top of the aircraft."

"What!?" Everyone said in shock.

"Blaze, what do you plan on doing!?" Vanilla exclaimed.

"I plan on fending them off." Blaze replied. "I can't defeat them, but I can cause them to retreat."

"But Blaze, you're injured! Anything could go wrong!" Silver intercepted.

"Silver, you're still so naïve." Blaze smiled at Silver. "I'll be fine."

"Blaze, what you're doing is very reckless, but I trust you. You can do this." Tails said.

"But Blaze-" Silver was interrupted by Sonic, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Silver, she knows what she's doing." Sonic stated. "Tails is right. She can do this."

Vanilla gave in and opened the door leading to the top of the aircraft. Blaze climbed through, only to be joined by Silver.

"Silver?"

"I'm helping you," Silver said, not giving Blaze the chance to continue what she was saying. "They're firing missiles. If one more hits us, we're doomed."

As soon as they reached the top, they were battered by the wind trying to knock them over, but that wasn't enough to stop them. Since the overheating aircraft was an advantage, Blaze placed her hands on it and began absorbing heat energy from it, whilst Silver was using his psychic powers to send the missiles flying back to the enemy force. But they were now rapidly firing, causing Silver to feel slightly overwhelmed.

Silver realised that his current psychic powers weren't enough and had no choice but to unravel the dark turquoise bandages on his arms and legs, revealing mysterious markings. He knew the after effects would have a bad impact on him.

Silver's yellow irises became a luminous aqua, enhancing his powers and causing him to reduce any flying projectiles to crushed metal before exploding by the forces of his power.

"Silver, I'm ready." Blaze stated, her eyes going a red-orange colour and emitting a red-orange aura. Silver held Blaze's waist as they both started an ancient chant whilst preparing her flames. Sonic, who had his head peeping from the hatch door, was about to warn them that the ETA for Angel Island was very short, not knowing what he was about to witness.

 _"Bring your harshest flames from the deadliest depths of hell, show them no mercy from your relentless assault you have unleashed upon your sinners and allow me to unleash your ruthless rage upon those who refuse to repent. Once your violent rampage is done, there shall be nothing left of those who oppose you."_

"Destruction Spell #108! Gehinnom's rage!" Blaze shouted. With that, she bought her hands together and launched a large, long range flamethrower, disintegrating any missiles that was heading towards them and severely damaging the enemies with a lethal inferno. Sonic was also forced to retreat as the temperature was so high, he couldn't keep his head through the hatch and it had set one of his gloves on fire, causing him to fall back into the cockpit screaming whilst trying to extinguish his burning glove, only to be helped by Vanilla and Amy. He looked at his singed glove along with his slightly burned hand, impressed by Blaze and Silver's strength.

 _"Commander, we have taken calamatious damage! Our aircrafts won't survive the next attack!"_

 _"DAMN! Retreat to Eggman Nega's air base. We'll deal with the resistance later."_

With that, the enemy force retreated. But they couldn't celebrate their victory just yet, since they were on a direct collison course onto Angel Island. Everyone was strapped to a seat, since the impact would be devastating. Unfortunately, Silver and Blaze weren't able to get to a seat in time, causing him to grab her.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Tails shouted, pulling the handles back.


	7. Chapter 6

The aircraft slammed into the ground of Angel Island, nearly throwing everyone out of their seats. Silver and Blaze were thrown to the floor since they weren't quick enough to get to a seat in time.

"Ugh, is everyone okay?" Tails groaned, opening his eyes. Everyone replied with a tired "Yes." while unstrapping themselves.

Silver's eyes cracked open to see he was still clinging to Blaze, who had her face buried in Silver's chest.

"Blaze... Are you okay?"

Blaze's head shot up to look at him, with a flustered look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Blaze sheepishly replied, pushing herself up and off of Silver. "More importantly, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He stood up.

"And why aren't you asking me if I'm alright, Shadow?" Sonic asked in a teasing tone.

"Mainly because you're a fool, faker." Shadow coldly replied.

"You should go and find Knuckles, I'll stay here and try fix the aircraft." Tails advised.

"We'll stay here too Tails, and help you." Vanilla said.

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver and Blaze climbed through the roof of the aircraft and went to find Knuckles. Fortunately, they encountered Knuckles when he was going to see what had crashed.

"Who are you people? Nega's agents?" Knuckles asked, on the defensive.

"No no no no! We were brought here by Tails, we came here to see if you're alright." Sonic stated.

"His plane crashed on the island and he's fixing it as we speak,"Silver added on.

"Okay, I'll believe you, from that loud crash I heard." Knuckles replied. "Never heard of you people before. But Amy... You look so different."

"It's a strange story." Amy said.

"I see," Knuckles said. "I knew something was off when the master emerald and the emerald sanctuary started reacting strangely. It turns out that our and Sonic's dimension is collapsing, according to you. And you can't get back to your dimension, can you?"

All of them nodded.

"Everything would disappear if both dimensions were to merge. The chaos emeralds' abnormal energy is causing the dimensions to collapse. Once we get rid of the abnormal energy, everything will return back to normal." Knuckles explained.

"But how to we get rid of this abnormal energy out of the emeralds?" Silver asked.

"I don't know," Knuckles replied. "But Nega is behind all of this."

They all entered the emerald altar, to see the 7 chaos emeralds with an abnormal tint to them. But then they started reacting strangely, with Amy's body glowing oddly. Amy started freaking out at the unusual feeling of power flowing through her body.

"H-hey! What's going on!?" Amy asked in shock.

"Amy, calm down! You're turning super, panic and the chaos emeralds will reject you!" Silver stated.

"Amy, stay calm!" Sonic tried to calm her down.

Amy was unable to hear them over her own screaming and the odd sensation that was going absolutely wild. Their attempts to calm her failed as there was a large flash, blinding everyone.

"SONIC! HELP ME!!"

Once the light had cleared, Sonic was the first to see Amy on the ground, unconscious.

"Amy!? Amy hang in there!!" He held Amy in his arms and shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Amy, what's wrong!?"

"Rose, wake up!"

"Amy!!"


	8. Chapter 7

Amy's eyes slowly cracked open to a blue light and a ceiling.

"Woah, where am I?" Amy asked herself. She turned around to see an unconscious Silver with a sleeping Blaze beside him. They seemed content with each others company, making Amy softly smile. "They're close."

"Amy, you're awake!" Amy sat up to see Cream. "How are you feeling?"

"A little out of it, but I'm okay." Amy answered. "Where are we?"

"We're in Tails' underwater base. Tails built this just incase his workshop was destroyed. It's even bigger than his workshop and we have access to Angel Island." Cream explained.

"I see, but what's wrong with Silver?"

"I don't know, he fainted and started having a seizure. He had a really high fever as well."

 _Five Hours Prior_

 _"Looks like I'll have to remake the dimensional transporter," Tails stated. "It'll take a while to get this rebuilt, since the dimensions aren't stable enough yet."_

 _"That's fine with us, right Silver?" Blaze turned to Silver, only to notice that he wasn't looking well at all. "Silver? No, you're not..."_

 _Tails and Cream turned around, "Silver, what's wrong?"_

 _Silver opened his mouth to reply, only to faint into Blaze's arms._

 _"Silver!?" Tails asked with concern._

 _Cream placed a hand on his head only to move it away rapidly due to how hot he was. "He's burning up! What is wrong with him!?"_

 _Blaze moved her hand towards the bandages that covered his arm and noticed that it was hotter than the rest of his body. This was followed by him shaking violently._

 _"Silver's used it more than twice."_

"Forbidden powers? What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"It has something to do with those bandages on his arms and legs. Other than that, I don't know." Cream answered. "Also, Sonic is in the main room with Tails. He's trying not to worry about you by using the treadmill."

"Thanks Cream," Amy replied, getting out of bed and leaving the room. Whilst walking down the hallway, she noticed that the walls and ceilings were made out of glass, and she could see the ocean through it. She stopped to look outside and observe the ocean around her.

"It's so pretty..."

It was silent until Sonic came and grabbed her from behind, making the pink hedgehog shriek.

"Sonic!? Why did you sneak up behind me like that!?" Amy angrily asked.

"Hehe, just to see if you're alert." Sonic laughed. "Anyway, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine- and perfectly alert." Amy sarcastically replied. She somehow was still being held by Sonic, who seemed to be clinging to her rather tightly.

"Hey Sonic? Can you let-" Amy was interrupted by Sonic's stomach rumbling. "You've... Haven't eaten since you've got here, have you?"

Sonic nodded with a sheepish grin on his face. Amy sighed.

"Oh Sonic, what will I ever do with you? You're 21 and you don't say when you're hungry..."

"Ooh, I'm feeling rather full. Vanilla's such a good cook, isn't she?" Sonic asked. Amy was pulling a pseudo-offended face and had her arms folded to fake her jealousy. "Hey Amy- you didn't get offended over that did you!?"

Amy lied by nodding. In her mind, she was giggling like a child.

"Yes, I did. How could you, Sonic. You like Vanilla's cooking so much more than mine... Are you saying that my cooking is terrible!?"

"W-what!? No! I'd never say something like that! Amy you're not a terrible cook! I mean her cooking was good, but yours is even better!" Sonic answered. Vanilla came out, knew what was going on and decided to join in with the fun.

"Sonic... You're saying that my cooking is terrible!?" Vanilla fake sobbed.

"Eh-!? No! Your-" Sonic was cut off by Vanilla, who fake cried.

"Oh Sonic! You're so cruel!" Vanilla wailed.

"I know right, Vanilla!? Sonic is so mean!" Amy fake cried and hugged Vanilla.

"Hey I didn't mean to offend you two!" Sonic tried to explain in shock.

"That's because they're faking it, faker." Shadow answered, poking his head from the bedroom door.

"Oh Shadow!"

"You didn't have to ruin it, Shadow. It was just a laugh."

"Hey! That's not funny. Don't do that to me again!" Sonic sheepishly replied. Both Vanilla and Amy were laughing their heads off. They'd never seen Sonic like that ever. Shadow was even trying to prevent himself from laughing a six pack.

"Aaaand this is why you're still single, faker."

"Shut up, Shadow!"

Amy entered the girls bedroom only to see there was only 3 available beds, all taken by Blaze, Vanilla and Cream.

"Oh, Amy. We're sorry, but your bed is broken. Blaze may not be here but she's already claimed this bed." Cream stated.

"There's a spare bedroom at the end of the corridor. You can use that." Vanilla stated.

"Thanks..." Amy smiled, leaving the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Sonic was experiencing the same thing.

"Yeah... Tails was trying to fix your bed and broke it even further." Shadow lied through his teeth.

"Yeah, I was totally dumb and broke your bed even more. Sorry about that." Tails said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his head.

Sonic sighed with despair. He had been trolled by Amy and Vanilla and he had a broken bed.

"Anyway, you can sleep in the spare bedroom down the corridor." Tails stated.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic left for the bedroom.

As both him and Amy went to the bedroom, they saw that they had come to the same place.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I should be asking you that. I came here to sleep."

"So did I..."

"Wait..."

"Oh no..." They said as they both opened the door. They saw that there was only one bed- a double bed as well! Had they been set up?

"No worries! We can sleep in the same bed, I mean we're adults and all that, and I want to get closer to you too Amy..." Sonic blushed at the last few words.

"You're right, and what did you say after us being adults and that?" Amy asked.

"Nothing! Nothing important...!" Sonic replied bashfully.

Sonic took his shoes off and slipped into bed. "Hey Ames, this bed is really nice. It would be even better if you joined me." Sonic patted on the empty space that he wanted to be filled by Amy.

Amy realised she had no choice but to sleep in the same bed as Sonic, that one guy who always stood out to her...

She took off her boots, removed her petticoat underneath her dress and slipped into the bed, straight into Sonic's arms. She slightly jumped at the feeling, but relaxed as it was quite comfortable.

"There there, it isn't so bad, is it now?"

Amy nodded. "You know Sonic..."

"Hm?"

"The day you left to fight of those robots, you promised me that you'd come back. I waited and waited... You never did. I was so worried something bad had happened to you... Even Tails was worried. He was working restlessly to find you. When we both found where you were, we were so joyful. Please Sonic, don't worry us like that again..." Amy explained in a sad tone.

Amy felt her head being pressed against Sonic's chest.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll be fine." And with that, Sonic fell asleep. Amy blushed.

"Goodnight, Sonic..."

Amy also fell asleep.

Cream sat up in her bed. She couldn't sleep and had no idea of why she couldn't. She got up, being careful of Vanilla, and snuck out of the bedroom. Opening the door to the main room, she noticed that Tails was working away to the Dimensional Transporter.

"Hey Tails, is there anything I can help you with?" Cream asked.

"No, I'm fine." Tails replied, quickly removing his mask before putting it back on again.

"Okay then, no problem." Cream slipped on the couch and waited just in case Tails needed her. Time passed and Cream had fallen asleep.

"Hey Cream, would you like some hot chocolate? You've been here for-" Tails stopped speaking as soon as he turned around to see Cream had fallen asleep. He smiled and covered Cream with a blanket before quickly joining her.


	9. Chapter 8

Amy could hear a soft, steady rhythm as she opened her eyes to the soft blue light of the bedroom. "Hm, what's that sound?"

It only took her a few seconds to remember she had her head resting on Sonic's chest, listening to his heartbeat and soft breathing. "Oh yeah, I forgot I was sleeping with Sonic... This is..."

 _"The closest I've ever been to him."_

Amy valued the moment and nuzzled into his chest more. It lasted for a good half an hour before Sonic stirred, causing Amy to sit up.

"Oh sorry," Amy apologized. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Sonic yawned, looking at the digital clock. "Anyway, good morning Ames. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, there's no need to get out of bed. We can sleep in," Sonic stopped Amy from getting out of bed, gently pulling her into an embrace. A healthy blush lit up Amy's cheeks and her mouth formed a soft smile. "I'm so glad to see you, Amy..."

"Me too."

"Amy? Sonic? It's safe to go out now so-" Cream opened the door to see the two hedgehogs in an affectionate embrace, before closing the door silently.

"That's so sweet... They're so close..." Cream thought, smiling sweetly.

Amy and Sonic pulled away and looked into each others eyes, whilst Sonic still had his hands on Amy's shoulders. His faced moved in slightly closer. Amy's eyes widened and a pink blush formed on her face, when she thought Sonic was going to make the first move, when...

She felt his nose rub on her nose. His eyes were closed and he was smiling with content, indicating he had enjoyed it.

"Sonic... What was that?" Amy asked in confusion.

"'Good morning' in a different language." He grinned. Amy was completely embarrassed. With that, she got up, slipped her petticoat underneath her dress, tied her belt, slipped into her boots and began to leave the bedroom.

"Hey Amy~? Where are you going?" Sonic asked, sounding confused. Amy didn't answer and let the automated door shut behind her.

Outside the door, she sank into a squat, and silently squealed whilst saying, "ohmyIsleptwithsonicandIthoughthewasgoingtomakethefirstmoveI'msomessedup, stupid, teenage thoughts!"

She got up, and left for the kitchen, asking Vanilla for breakfast in a container before heading up to Angel Island. Noticing something was off, Cream did the same and followed her too to Angel Island.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still sitting in bed, wondering why Amy left in such a manner.

"What? What have I done?" He thought in confusion. He also eventually left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen-dining room, where everyone in the room gave him a smug look (well, except for Shadow), followed by a grin.

"So Sonic, how was last night?" Silver smugly asked.

"Hey, what are you talking about, 'how was last night'?" Sonic asked back, in a confused and disgusted tone.

"Did you make the first move?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean 'did I make the first move'? Oh wait, oh no..." Sonic's tone of voice changed to one of despair.

"Don't you know?" Vanilla chuckled.

"We set you up so you could sleep with Amy." Tails smiled.

"So you mean that the bed I was meant to sleep on was perfectly fine!?" Sonic asked in shock and utter disbelief.

"Yes, the both of you fell for such a simple trick in the book, hahaha!" Silver laughed.

"Silver, shut up your mouth. You would've fallen for the same trick, since your quills are bigger than your knowledge span." With that, Blaze spat out her drink in utter surprise and burst into laughter, whilst everyone else in the room said, "Ooh, ripped..."

"Ripped is an understatement, Silver got shredded! So hard that he can't even say anything! Silver you got to accept the fact you got destroyed!" Blaze said inbetween her hard laughter. Silver was sitting there, with disbelief in his eyes and his hand over his mouth in despair.

Amy was sitting on the edge of the island, eating the breakfast Vanilla had prepared for her whilst basking in the morning sun. She was soon joined by Cream.

"What's up Amy? Is something bothering you?" Cream asked. Amy's head instantly turned round.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Amy lied, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"You're lying!" Cream surprised Amy. "Anyway, tell me about Sonic." Cream asked.

"Reckless, a sucker for speed, cheeky but he's strong and has a good heart." Amy stated. "I remember when he first saved me when I was younger and I would always chase him. Then when I was 14, he made me cry because he called me out on how clingy I was. 2 years after, I changed completely, saved him and he apologized after all the things he said to me. We've been quite close since that time."

"Anything... Romantic?" Cream cheekily asked.

"Apart from the time you set me up to sleep with Sonic, no Cream, nothing like that." Amy giggled.

"Yet..." Cream added on, only to be playfully slapped by Amy. "Stop it, you. Anyway, tell me about Tails."

"Also reckless, intelligent and a really good guy. He's so caring, after the Amy of this dimension died, he would do anything to try and make me happy. I'm so grateful for someone like him."

"Me too, I don't know what I'd do without Sonic."

"You're almost the same as the Amy from this dimension, only that you have Sonic. Amy didn't need a man, nor want one: she was grateful for everything she had. She didn't need anything more. She was like my sister. It still hurts that she's gone."

 _"Oh, Cream..."_

Suddenly, there were sounds of metal being smashed, presumably from Knuckles. But metal? The sound was enough to know something was off, until they were completely surrounded by robots.

"These are Nega's robots! If they get near the chaos and master emeralds, there's no telling what could happen!" Cream shouted.

"Then there's no way we are letting that happen! Cream, warn the others! I'm going to help Knuckles!"

Cream tried to run and find a place to warn everyone back at base, only to encounter another problem.

"My oh my, hasn't it been a long time, Cream the Rabbit?" Cream heard a voice that she dreaded and looked in front of her.

 **Mephiles.**

"How-? You're supposed to be sealed away, Amy defeated you-"

"Let's just say, Eggman Nega released me, on one condition. I need to get those chaos emeralds and eliminate any of those who oppose his rule. That means I have to get rid of you and the echidna." Mephiles explained. "Binding spell #17, restrain."

Cream was now fixed to one spot, unable to move around from it. "How does it feel now to be powerless against him? Watch as the end of this dimension approaches, weakling." Cream growled, trying to free herself of the spell.

"I won't let you get away with this! AMY, KNUCKLES, LOOK OUT!"

Fortunately, Amy and Knuckles heard the shout from Cream and were on their high guards.

"Amy Rose, aren't you meant to be dead?" Mephiles asked ominously. "Oh wait... You're not from here."

"And what are you going to do about it, you restless liquidised ghost?" Knuckles growled.

"Eliminate the both of you in the process. We simply don't need any resistance." Mephiles readied a destruction spell to get rid of the both of them, only for him to stop as he sensed something.

 _"Wait, the pink hedgehog is radiating the same energy that the Banshee has! The power is no longer stored in the chaos emeralds, but her. Just what is this hedgehog?"_

Mephiles stopped the destruction spell and started using a telepathic communication to get to Nega.

 _"We have a problem. The other worldly being contains the energy of the Banshee, and not the chaos emeralds. Trying to kill her is no longer feasible. The energy has seemed to have transferred from the chaos emeralds to the other worldly being."_

 _"Ah, I see. Eliminate any resistance and return straight to the base. Make sure nobody follows you."_

"Roger."

Mephiles was about to cast a deadly incantation spell, only to be stopped by Cream, using a binding spell on him instead, which was,

 **"Binding Spell #72! Chains of Fate! KNUCKLES!"** Mephiles' arms are bound by two luminous chains, held by Cream and Knuckles.

"What's this ridiculous set up? You can't possibly win by-" Mephiles asked, only to look up to see Amy, in the air, with a large hammer, ready to deliver the finishing blow to him. "Damn you..."

"AMY ROSE!"

Amy yelled, "HAMMER OF FATE!" And came crashing down onto Mephiles. The impact was so devastating, there was a massive shockwave throughout the island, either destroying or knocking every single robot into the ocean.

Soon after the shockwave had subsided, Amy lifted her hammer to see that Mephiles was no longer there.

"That should teach the stupid ghost a lesson," Knuckles grinned.

"But I wonder..." Amy started.

"What?"

"The first time he was about to launch a spell at us, he noticed something and stopped. Why though?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but the both of you need to get clean and rest up, look at the state of you two," Cream pointed out. Amy looked at her now dirty dress and Knuckles looked at his partially torn gloves, with embarrassment before looking at each other and giving an embarrassed fake laugh before heading back to the underwater base.


End file.
